


一个日常。

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: 再玩会坏掉的(＞＜)





	一个日常。

**Author's Note:**

> 乳头异常敏感的沈，避雷注意，没了。

“...现在，”

他清了清嗓子，声音正式得像奥运会报幕。

“现在呢，昌珉左边的乳头被哥抓住了。”

郑允浩一向说到做到。他环着沈昌珉暴露在外的劲瘦腰肢，后者缺乏遮蔽的前胸犹如连绵的丘陵一览无余，因为郑允浩的恶趣味而在试衣镜前舒展开，随着郑允浩的一举一动而或剧烈或和缓地起伏。

此时沈昌珉的一边乳尖确确实实被郑允浩捏着，搓捻或是拉扯直到它充血变硬，漂亮地挺立在饱满的胸肌上。

郑允浩双手从沈昌珉腋下穿过，后者支着两臂无处安放，几番挣扎后委屈地绞紧了衣袖，抬手挡住红成一片的脸。

卫衣是嫩粉的，而沈昌珉本来就白，如此一搭衬竟多出些清纯的大学生意味来——如果不是卫衣的下半截根本就是空气的话。他的表情看不完全，但郑允浩猜想那是隐忍又享受的，而这种堕落的想法让他愈发地变本加厉。

“哎呀，哥好像没有碰另一边吧， 为什么它也立起来了呢？”语毕他笑了笑，声音在胸腔中振动，和他肌肤相贴的沈昌珉浑身一颤，羞赧的红从耳根蔓延到脖颈。

沈昌珉最怕也最想郑允浩碰他的乳头。那两点敏感得很，演出时不经意蹭到粗糙面料的服装都会让它们颤巍巍地抬头，伴随每一个动作重重地擦过衣料，而沈昌珉顾及演出，往往把到喉口的呻吟硬生生咽回去，只能在夜深人静的时候偷偷地含着痛苦又快乐的泪自己玩自己。

但那里是越碰越敏感的，当自己再怎样拨弄都无法获得快感之后，他半夜爬上了年长两岁的人的床，成功将那时的郑允浩从浅眠中惊醒。

“哥，”沈昌珉穿着件白色的无袖背心，乳头轮廓鲜明的形状将有些贴身的布料撑起两个曲面的角。

“哥...”他又唤了一声，拽着爱慕多年的暗恋对象的手往自己胸口按，郑允浩小指无意间掠过那两座小丘，沈昌珉爽得呜咽，“摸摸我，好不好？”

他以为他一厢情愿，然而郑允浩身体力行将一厢情愿改写成两相情悦。

他们做到天蒙蒙亮。沈昌珉初经人事，低声啜泣着喊疼，郑允浩心疼他，低头轻吻四周布满乱七八糟齿印的乳尖，身下人那些疼痛的嘤咛就变成了绯色的喟叹。

高潮来临之前郑允浩探手覆上沈昌珉本应麻木的两点，同时承受射精和玩弄乳头的沈昌珉被逼出两行泪。

他被轻而易举地操到哭——仅仅因为胸前的特殊对待。

那时郑允浩25，沈昌珉23，前者为后者提供了生理和心理的两重慰藉。

现在郑允浩33，沈昌珉31，前者一个温凉的眼神足以激起后者最难以启齿的色欲。

“所以说昌朵果然是个小色鬼。”33岁的郑允浩无情揭穿31岁的沈昌珉，后者晃着脑袋否认却不像是否认，反而牵动整个上身，乳粒在郑允浩掌心里转圈。

“没...没有...”沈昌珉眼眶泛红活像被欺负狠了，天使的脸孔却做着比恶魔还下流的事，“怪哥...哥摸得我好舒服...”语罢紧实的屁股向后靠，蹭了蹭郑允浩家居裤下跳动的欲望。

“还说不是？”郑允浩呼吸一滞，掐着沈昌珉乳头微微用力，听到一声惊呼后满意地松手，又捏着两团乳肉按压成各种形状，“昌珉的胸也很好看，如果没有健身的话，还会更软吧？”

“嗯...嗯...”沈昌珉迷迷糊糊地应声，过了会儿又小小声地反驳，“怎么会...沈又不是女人...”

沈昌珉当然不是女人，但那对美好的胸着实抢镜，尤其是安可时穿着演唱会应援的T恤，简单动作之间就紧绷在前面，平坦的胸肌和两胸之间浅浅的沟壑清晰可见，本人还像什么都不知道一样满场乱跑，委实给粉丝们和郑允浩发了不少福利。

当然这样的身材还是什么都不穿最好看。郑允浩一本正经地想着。

“哥...”他那生了副淫荡躯壳的弟弟唤回他胡思乱想的神志，覆在他手腕上的手指好像在发抖。

“哥别揉了...”沈昌珉沉默了很久，似乎在打起勇气，“再揉...再揉也不会...有...奶的...”

天呐。郑允浩叹气，自己这小男孩脑子里装的究竟都是什么？

“整天想这些有的没的...”郑允浩在沈昌珉耳边呵气，“可见昌珉非常想怀我的孩子吧？”

没等沈昌珉解释“男人是没法生孩子的”这种关于生理构造的问题，身体突然腾空，下一秒又坠入柔软的床垫。

“行啊。”郑允浩单手撑在沈昌珉耳边，另一手随意地扯开两颗衣领扣。

“成全你。”


End file.
